Amour
by AntoniaCifer
Summary: [AU] Y, entre beso y beso, fue explicándole por qué le gustaba tanto. Regalo de cumpleaños para Blacklady Hyuuga.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dedicatoria: **¡Alexa bella! Sinceramente, no me gustó el resultado de este SasuHina... mi computador anda loco y no sé por qué me borró algunos párrafos, pero espero que sea lo suficientemente aceptable, por lo menos. En fin, feliz cumpleaños y ojala que lo hayas pasado la raja.

**Amour**

Finalmente se había decidido: le diría a Hinata Hyuga que era la única mujer que lograba provocar un pequeño quiebre en él cada vez que se le cruzaba, una mirada fugaz y permanente, e incluso estando en compañía de Naruto, no quitaba la vista de ella, del sonrojo que no era provocado por él, sino que por su molesto compañero.

Muchas veces quiso echarse reír de lo jodida que era su vida, pero por alguna razón cuando lo hacía, terminaba disgustado, con los labios rígidos y apretando la mandíbula de la rabia.

_¿Por qué de todas tenía que ser ella?_

La interrogante quedó en su mente luego de una charla con sus únicos amigos, un casual paseo –en realidad, era más una pérdida de tiempo- por los pasillos del instituto esperando por el toque de la campana. A su lado se encontraba Naruto, y en el otro, Sakura; ambos conversaban ilusionados sobre cosas que él en ningún momento quiso prestar atención, eran banales y sin sentido para él. De repente, Naruto se había detenido de improvisto y había alzado el dedo índice como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea.

—¿Qué te parece Hinata-chan, Sasuke? —Pudo haber respondido un sinfín de cosas: tímida, ridícula, torpe y un fracaso como persona. Era, más bien, la personificación de patético.

Pero nada de eso salió de su boca.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —soltó, mirándole con dureza. Naruto había sonreído de oreja a oreja como si le hubiese contado un buen chiste y Sasuke fuera el único que no lograba entender.

—¡De Hinata Hyuga, la prima de Neji! —sin perder su sonrisa respondió para mayor disgusto de Sasuke. Sakura seguía quieta en su lugar, con los ojos entornados y contrariada; parecía expectante a lo que respondería Sasuke.

Claro que sabía quién era. Muchas veces la había seguido con la mirada hasta perderse entre los estudiantes. La primera vez que se fijó en sus rasgos faciales, infantilmente, la había comparado con el protagonista de una película de gatos: Giovanni. Él era un gato de mirada enorme y curiosa; normalmente acostumbraba a ser el blanco de burlas de los demás, hasta que un día, sin darse cuenta, hubo perfeccionado el arte de ser invisible.

No se alejaba de la realidad de la Hyuga, ya que entre las paredes de la escuela sus ojos siempre se deslizaban a través de los demás, los observaba con una ridícula admiración a pesar de que ellos pasaban de ella. Tal caso también se repetía con los profesores, la anotaban en el registro pero realmente no es como si la viesen.

"Extraña mujer" se decía cuando caía en sus cavilaciones sobre el por qué la actitud de la Hyuga. Y en ese instante quiso responder eso, luego girar sobre sus pies e ir a un lugar en donde nunca le molestarían. Lamentablemente, el único lugar en donde nadie podía ir a molestarle era en donde la Hyuga pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres que diga —respondió, dando grandes zancadas para alejarse de las dos personas que quedaron aun en su lugar por varios segundos que a ambos se les antojo una eternidad. La sonrisa zorruna de Naruto había desaparecido y pareció darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras, ¿y si Sasuke mucho antes de lo que pensaba, tenía puesta la mirada en Hinata?

Su propio descubrimiento lo abrumó. En parte, se sentía feliz de que su amigo al final dejara atrás los días de amargura y se comportara como una persona normal, pero por el otro, los sentimientos de Sakura no cambiaron a pesar de la negativa del Uchiha. ¿Cómo se sentiría sabiendo que a la única que no respondió de manera desagradable era a nada menos que la pequeña Hyuga?

Su mirada rápidamente fue a parar en Sakura. Estaba con la cabeza agachada y el cabello tapaba mayor parte de su rostro. Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía Naruto y limpió con el dorso de su muñeca las lágrimas que traicioneras habían escapado. Luego, trató de sonreír y mostrarle a Naruto que esa simple frase no había calado en ella, afectándola.

A Naruto con sólo ver los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas –seguramente de rabia, pena y confusión- supo que Sakura había captado el doble sentido en las palabras del Uchiha.

Al final, ella terminó comprendiendo lo que Naruto sentía cada vez que ella gritaba el amor que sentía por Sasuke Uchiha. El mismo que tal vez el Uchiha sentía… hacia Hinata Hyuga.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

El mismo día en el que Sasuke decidió dar el _golpe, _pensó que lo más adecuado sería esperarla afuera de su clase y así interceptarla. No le importaba si los demás le miraban raro pues sabiendo que le había quedado claro a Sakura que ella ya no tenía oportunidad con él, le habría contado a Ino, y siendo como era la rubia… obviamente todo el instituto sabía de sus sentimientos.

De todas formas, nunca quiso negarlos… pero tampoco afirmaba que eran ciertos.

Los estudiantes de la clase comenzaron a salir en grupo, varias muchachas se sonrojaron furiosamente con la presencia de Sasuke afuera de la clase, y más de una pensó que Uchiha estaba ahí en busca de una señorita que quisiera calentar su cama esa noche –aunque de señoritas, no tenían nada.

Muchas caminaron a paso de tortuga esperando que él las viera y eligiera su compañera, mientras que él deslizaba el puño de la camisa para fijar sus ojos en el reloj y los segundos que pasaban rápidamente.

Sabía que tenía seguir esperando, tratar de identificar a Hinata en todos los rostros vacíos y llenos de sonrisas desafiantes.

Unos minutos bastaron para que el aula se vaciara por completo y así quedar como un estúpido esperándola. Pensó que así debió de sentirse Sakura cuando la dejo plantada, pero no se culpaba por ello, ella tenía la culpa por no aceptar que él jamás sentiría algo más que compañerismo.

Aunque no podía evitar sentirse un tonto por perder parte de su tiempo esperando a la Hyuga, cuando minutos antes de tocar la campana ella se había retirado junto con su primo, que salía un cuarto de hora antes que ellos.

'_Maldito Hyuga'_

La segunda vez que trató de enfrascar conversación con ella fue mediante el celular, pudo conseguir su número gracias a su hermano mayor, Itachi. Bien que tuvo que contarle para qué quería el dato de la pequeña heredera Hyuga; no pudo mentir porque le estaba hablando a Itachi. A Itachi.

Difícilmente pudo cerrar el tema sin que Itachi soltará algún comentario que lo avergonzase. Cosas como '¿Crees que Hinata te empezó a gustar porque se parece a un tomate?' '¿Cuándo la traerás a casa?' entraban en la conversación que tanta irritación le trajo.

Pero nunca volvió a sentirse más irritado como cuando por fin logró quedar a solas y marcar el número de Hinata. Se había recostado en su cama y esperado con inusual paciencia hasta que escuchó su servicial voz:

—¿Diga?

—Hinata. Te estaré esperando afuera de tu casa mañana —cerró los ojos y una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en su rostro al escuchar el gemido de sorpresa que soltó Hinata.

—¿D-Disculpe? —balbuceó, pensando que había escuchado mal.

—Lo que escuchaste —espetó, agarrando firme su celular—. No me importa si harás algo mañana, saldrás conmigo te guste o no, Hyuga.

—¡¿Sa-sasuke-kun?! —medio gritó medio chilló, se sintió mareada de un momento a otro.

—Deja de gritar y contéstame —instruyó escuchando la agitada voz de Hinata.

—¡Sí! —contestó y creyó escuchar una risa suave. Se sintió intimidada y asustada, ¿por qué Sasuke la llamaba? ¿Para qué? Sea cual sea el motivo no pudo soportar mucho, por lo cual de los puros nervios cortó aterrada. Debía admitir que Hinata, luego de aquella llamada, tuvo que reprimir el pavor al teléfono porque, obviamente, recibiría más llamadas y mensajes de él.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hinata tomó la taza de té entre sus manos. El calor que ofrecía la bebida calentó sus heladas manos y le permitió sonreírle a su acompañante. Sasuke Uchiha mantenía las manos sobre la mesa y no dejaba de mirarle.

Desde que se instalaron a _charlar, _para lo único que lograron soltar palabras fue cuando se acercó el mesero a preguntarles sobre lo que querían. Luego de eso lo demás fue silencio.

Realmente no estaba segura sobre si fue buena idea seguir sus indicaciones, ¿pero qué otra opción tendría? Sasuke fue a buscarla y sin poder negarse tuvo que ir con él. Prácticamente, la había arrastrado a todo eso… ¿era por eso las miradas llenas de remordimiento de Sakura? Ahora que se detenía a pensar en los sucesos de la semana lograba sacarle cierto sentido.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Cuando caminaban por el parque hacia la cafetería ella se mantuvo lo más alejada de él, tampoco fue como si le molestase porque cada tanto giraba la cabeza para observarla; Hinata atribuía esto a un modo de asegurarse de que aún seguía a su lado.

Se preguntaba qué pretendía Sasuke yendo a la cafetería con ella pero se conformaba con sentir la brisa del atardecer y así, sea lo que fuese, terminar con esos días en los que la observaba desde lejos. Suspiró cansada, el sonido de los zapatos de Sasuke la habían distraído lo que restaba del camino y permaneció con la mirada gacha; la falda se le movía al ritmo de sus piernas.

_¿Cuándo su mirada llena de odio cambió a algo más?_

—Hinata —su voz grave, pero agradable le llegó a los oídos, asustándola en el proceso—, ¿te gusta el dobe, no?

Un enrojecimiento visible cruzó por sus mejillas. Pensó que Sasuke podía sorprenderla en los momentos más inoportunos… sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Naruto comenzaron siendo más admiración y superación que un amor verdadero, pero mediante creció, sus sentimientos habían trascendido en un nivel en el que con sólo la presencia del rubio bastaba para que hiperventilara.

—S-Sí —admitió, al fin y al cabo, negarse era estarse mintiendo así misma.

—Ya veo —se limitó a responder, entrecerrando sus ojos— ¿y los chocolates de la otra vez eran para él?

Ella respingó en su puesto y apretó la taza entre sus manos. Nuevamente, asintió.

"_Ridículo"_

—Sorprendente. El idiota de Inuzuka te invitó a salir, tú accediste porque tu buen corazón no te permitió decir que no, volviste entrando la noche, ayudaste a tu hermana en las tareas y finalmente, terminaste los tuyos. Oh, pero no olvidas que hay examen, entonces estudias hasta pasadas de las doce, y entre bostezos sales de tu habitación para preparar los chocolates que nunca probó Naruto, porque ese día simplemente pasó de ti. Ese es el motivo por el cual en clase caías del sueño ¿no?

El color desapareció del rostro de la morena al darse cuenta de qué es exactamente lo que decía Sasuke. De repente se sintió ansiosa e incómoda.

—¿E-Eres algún tipo de acosador?

—Tal vez.

—No deberías estar aquí conmigo… hay muchas que querrían estar contigo ahora mismo —se atrevió a hablar Hinata, a pesar de tartamudear dijo estas palabras con mayor determinación y seguridad que antes.

—Eso no quita que yo no quiera estar con ellas —masculló entre dientes— Además, ya me interesa otra mujer.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión. Sin saber el porqué, llena de curiosidad y sorpresa, exclamó:

—¿Y por qué no estas con ella?

Sasuke no le respondió, en cambio, clavó su mirada en ella de una forma que la dejó pasmada. Hinata era de alguna forma extraña, como su mascota. Una relación llevada por el silencio. Sasuke, quien siempre le gustó enfocarse hasta en lo más bizarro, consideró que así mismo sería tener una relación con ella.

Ah, pero a la pequeña Hyuga le incomodaba su mirada. No podía quitar los ojos oscuros de ella por más que quería. Ella parecía intuir a qué iba… o del por qué el silencio. Así que, al fin decidido, decidió contestarle con el corazón en mano:

—Tú me gustas —soltó con sequedad. Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, lo primero que cruzó su mente era que podía ser una broma, pero la forma en la que se lo dijo Sasuke, destilaba seguridad. Su mirada era profunda, clara, y más allá pudo notar que sus labios se habían extendido un poco, formando una sonrisa, y sus ojos por un leve instante se habían suavizado.

Ojos puestos en el varón, una ligera sensación de confusión llenando su expresión. La declaración le había cogido con la guardia baja, sin saber exactamente lo que Uchiha quiere decir con ella. El trasfondo oscuro que rodeaba cada palabra es lo que mantuvo la atención de la dulce Hyuga en su rostro. Se quedó allí por un par de breves segundos en silencio mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta adecuada, dudando incluso. La única cosa que Hinata podía hacer por el momento era investigar sobre lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Y-yo? —Preguntó con las mejillas pintadas de carmesí— ¿por qué?

—Tan sólo me gustas —volvió a repetir sin emoción alguna en su tono de voz. Hinata boqueó sin pestañear y Sasuke pudo jurar que la chica había sufrido una especie de trance. Para ser sincero, no esperaba una respuesta de parte de ella, no es que ella se le lanzara a abrazarlo y a llenarle de besos sólo por algo tan seco como la confesión del Uchiha.

Él sólo la miraba fijamente y Hinata sintió como sus entrañas se revolvían, no por tener deseos de vomitar, era por algo totalmente diferente que no pudo explicar. Extrañamente, Sasuke era el único que solía causarle esa sensación cuando la miraba fijamente, justo como ahora… ella se perdió en su mirada y parpadeó cuando él sonrió ladino.

Ella de improvisto, sin poder procesar aún lo que Uchiha había confesado, se levantó con la mirada perdida y, ante Sasuke, salió de la cafetería a grandes zancadas. Él se quedó observando la taza de té vacía y el rostro lleno de confusión de Hinata. Unos pocos segundos después él ya se encontraba enderezándose para pagar e ir en busca de Hinata.

**:::::::::::::::**

Faltaba poco y nada para que la pequeña Hyuga sufriera un colapso mental. Tan sólo si se acostaba a ahogar un grito de coraje en su almohada sería lo suficiente como para calmarla. Los ojos le escocían al no poder llorar y eso era lo que más le desconcertaba, ¿para qué llorar?

Se terminó respondiendo ella misma: Sasuke lograba hacerle pender de un hilo y estar al borde la debilidad mental. Le tiraba la verdad en su cara de una manera en la que le costaría bastantes horas llegar a entender si quiera una de sus palabras…

Simplemente, estar la mayor parte de la tarde descansado su mente, en la soledad, le vendría realmente bien. Tan solo un poco más y…

Acalló un grito que quiso salir cuando, como si fuese un ataque sorpresa, la tomaron bruscamente del brazo impidiendo que siguiese el camino. Hinata apenas reaccionó cuando su rostro chocó con un pecho, y el aroma masculino se hizo presente. Una mano firme en su cintura y la que otra aprisionando su brazo… estaba perdida.

Solo cuando logró calmar su respiración tuvo el valor de levantar la vista y toparse con la del contrario…

—Sí, me gustas —afirmó alzando su mano, sabiendo que ella ya no querría seguir escapando. Hinata tembló ante su agarre y observó como Sasuke atrapaba su mejilla, su pulgar pasó por sus labios lentamente y ella sólo atinó a apretar su abrigo; las manos empuñadas en su pecho.

Sasuke siguió delineando la forma de sus labios, su mirada seguía el movimiento de su dedo y cuando Hinata lo encaró, tratando de parecer enojada a lo que él sólo rio entre dientes y la tomó con más fuerza del rostro para que no pudiese moverlo.

—Sas-sasuke-kun… —susurró, hablándole casi en la boca. Sasuke pareció escudriñar su rostro en busca de algo que le permitiera convencerse que era sólo una estupidez, pero al ver que no, atrajó aún más la anatomía de la Hyuga hacia sí.

Sasuke terminó el espacio que había entre ambos y la besó. Lo sintió inexperto y torpe, un roce de labios en lo que Hinata pudo sentir la humedad de la boca de Sasuke hasta que él se separó, ella no trató de alejarlo… su mirada brillaba en la vergüenza y sus labios estaban levemente hinchados por la fuerza que impuso.

Él volvió a mirarla fijamente, en lo que Hinata se preguntó que estaría pensando o sintiendo en esos momentos… y su agarre en su abrigo se hizo ligero. Involuntariamente sonrió con temor.

"_Ingenua y asquerosamente tierna" _pensó sonriendo con maldad. Acercó nuevamente su rostro hacia el de Hinata abriendo ligeramente sus labios, y antes de que los apresara, observó como ella también los abría, esperándolo.

Sus labios se amoldaron en los suyos en un beso más húmedo y placentero que el anterior. Para esta vez no fueron labios rígidos por la confusión y miedo… esta vez ella había caído.

Ahí la tenía: entre sus brazos; ella temblaba con la agresividad con la que la besaba, aunque no sentía miedo, y él volvió a ser el mismo, con una máscara de inalterabilidad y absoluta calma.

Y, entre beso y beso, fue explicándole por qué le gustaba tanto.

**Fin.**

**Nota de Autora: **Son las 4:35 en mi país y estoy cagada de sueño, pero prometí subírtelo a la noche (muy a la noche) así que aquí me tienes. Perdona por la demora y la cagada que hice. Ni yo sé por qué quedo así, al principio la idea era tan buena pero mediante la escribía... quedó esto. También por la cagada de redacción y ortografía, pero quedo esto, chuchetumadre :c

El ItaHina tendrá que esperar un poco aldkjsakldj, mañana lo subo bella en lo que hago mi trabajo como moderadora *muchos corazones*

Saludos.


End file.
